


Взросление

by medb



Series: Kakashi Gaiden [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обито никогда не был любимым учеником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взросление

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для _**gero_likia**_

_На рассвете холодном_  
От осеннего ветра,  
Когда ты переходишь  
Взгорья дальние Сану,  
О, согреть бы тебя мне своею одеждой!  
 **Ямабэ но Акахито**

 

Обито никогда не был любимым учеником. Он прекрасно знал это – равно как знал и то, что никогда не был любимым сыном. И сложно сказать, чего он чувствовал больше – горечи и обиды за несправедливость жизни или досады на самого себя, болвана и неудачника. Но от жалоб ведь нет никакого толка, правда? Так что какой смысл вечно жалеть себя… Куда разумней встать и идти дальше, а предаться хандре и унынию можно ночью дома, у себя под одеялом. Хотя, конечно, ночью тоже лучше не хандрить, а спать. Обито все-таки был умным мальчиком, что бы там ни говорил этот заносчивый придурок Какаши.  
Обито умел радоваться тому, что у него было. Вернее, он просто не понимал, как можно иначе – небо ведь синее, и листья летом зеленые, и солнце светит ярко-ярко, так, что больно смотреть… И мама – мама иногда все-таки улыбается, пусть и не ему… А Рин, самая красивая девочка из всех, которых знал Обито, всякий раз аккуратно заклеивает ему пластырем ссадины, и сенсей порой треплет по волосам и говорит что-нибудь смешное, и даже этот вечно мрачный придурок Какаши все-таки не считает Обито совсем уж пустым местом. Во всяком случае, пустому месту сложно отвешивать подзатыльники.  
Нет, все-таки – жизнь была решительно прекрасна. И Обито строил на будущее грандиозные планы! Он обязательно собирался прославиться, стать героем, таким, чтоб его помнили и знали все, таким, чтоб мама улыбалась чаще, Рин прекратила бы на него ворчать, сенсей бы им гордился и даже придурок Какаши перестал бы задирать нос. И нужно для этого было – всего лишь пробудить шаринган. Всего лишь. Обито уже два года как стал чуунином, они с командой благополучно выполнили почти полсотни миссий В и С классов и даже целую одну миссию класса А, так что пробуждение шарингана казалось всего лишь вопросом времени.  
Именно так размышлял Обито, снимая с дерева очередную кошку. А потом посмотрел на солнце и с досадой подумал, что опять опоздал.  
Ему было тринадцать лет.

*

Обито и Рин учились в Академии в одном классе. И даже несколько раз сидели за одной партой. Впрочем, времена были неспокойные, и безмятежно провести весь рабочий день в стенах родного учебного заведения удавалось редко: преподавателей регулярно рассылали на задания, а детишкам, даже самым маленьким, поручали разнообразные миссии класса D в пределах деревни.  
Обито и Рин общались мало – некогда было, да и Рин всегда казалась такой серьезной и строгой, даже несмотря на прическу – два смешных хвостика – и Обито просто робел. А потом в один ничем не отличавшийся от других день куратор счел, что пора классу сдавать выпускные экзамены.  
Генин. Низшая ступенька иерархии. Ребенок, рядовой солдат, от которого пока мало что требуют, но в будущем ожидают многого. Первое звание, первые обязанности и впервые – личный протектор с символом Листа.  
А еще – первый настоящий учитель, который на время миссий заменяет тебе семью, который учит тебя и именно тебя, а не целый класс беспокойных детей, который задает тебе вопросы, который тебя слушает и говорит тебе, что и как делать. Первый учитель – и твоя первая команда, люди, которые будут тебе ближе любых друзей, даже если вы так и не подружитесь.  
…Первый учитель оказался совершенно несерьезным с виду раздолбаем… в смысле, дзенином, светловолосым и светлоглазым, с неприлично широкой ухмылкой. Свалившийся фиг знает откуда товарищ по команде был самодовольным странным придурком с маской на лице и мрачным взглядом, причем ниже Обито на полголовы, однако смотреть этот Какаши все равно как-то умудрялся сверху вниз… И Рин – милая серьезная девочка Рин, которая при виде придурка Какаши почему-то покраснела и распустила волосы, и больше никогда их не собирала в хвостики, которые так нравились Обито.  
Тогда Обито понял, что все меняется, но даже не догадывался, насколько.  
Ему было девять лет.

*

Рин, восторженно сияя глазами и косясь в сторону привычно мрачного Какаши, наклонилась к Обито и горячо шепнула ему на ухо, мазнув волосами по щеке:  
\- Говорят, сенсей скоро станет Четвертым Хокаге!  
Обито сглотнул, сам не зная, почему ему вдруг стало так жарко, и удивленно посмотрел на учителя, спокойно беседовавшего с другими дзенинами.  
Хокаге? Минато-сенсей? Обито оглядел его со всех сторон, но внезапно прорезавшихся мантии, шляпы и величия не обнаружил. Зато вспомнил вдруг самый первый разговор, который был у них троих с учителем – сразу после распределения, в старом яблоневом саду.  
 _\- Ну что ж, давайте знакомиться! Впрочем, нет, не так… Имена ваши я знаю, вы мое тоже, так что так неинтересно. Давайте лучше расскажем друг другу что-нибудь о себе! Ну, например, о чем вы мечтаете?_  
 _Солнце слепило глаза, и Обито поправил очки, удивленно глядя на этого странно несерьезного человека. Не таким он представлял себе своего будущего учителя. Совсем не таким!_  
 _И, может, именно поэтому Обито решился ответить первым:_  
 _\- Я мечтаю пробудить шаринган! А еще я хочу стать сильным уважаемым шиноби, и однажды всех спасти, чтобы меня считали героем! – он важно кивнул, довольный своей речью, потом чуть подумал и гораздо тише добавил, глядя в сторону. – А еще я хочу, чтоб у меня было много детей и все они любили друг друга…_  
 _Какаши выразительно фыркнул и отвернулся. Обито нахмурился, раздраженный, готовый сейчас же броситься в драку, но его остановил странно улыбавшийся сенсей, положив руку ему на плечо._  
 _\- А я… - робко заговорила Рин, стрельнув глазами в сторону Какаши, потом выпрямилась и разгладила юбку. – Я хочу стать ниндзя-медиком и спасать жизни. И еще… - она наклонила голову и едва слышно прошептала, - еще я хочу учиться у Тсунаде-сама…_  
 _Сенсей вдруг почему-то рассмеялся, потом протянул:_  
 _\- Ну, думаю, это когда-нибудь можно будет устроить – в конце концов, мой собственный учитель когда-то был с ней в одной команде… И потом, тетушка Тсунаде – добрая женщина, только кричит громко!_  
 _Рин испуганно ойкнула и прижала ладошку ко рту. Какаши снова фыркнул. Сенсей тут же повернулся к нему и ободряюще кивнул:_  
 _\- А что скажешь ты?_  
 _\- Ничего, - после небольшой паузы отозвался тот. – У меня нет мечты._  
 _В тот момент Обито впервые убедился, что этот ненормальный Какаши – точно придурок._  
 _А еще это был первый – и последний, пожалуй – раз, когда он неожиданно для себя испытал к товарищу по команде жалость. И на долю мгновения почувствовал себя выше него._  
 _А потом сенсей пожал плечами и заявил:_  
 _\- Ну что ж, а я собираюсь стать тем, кто выведет эту деревню в новую жизнь._  
Рин дернула задумавшегося Обито за рукав, и он удивленно поднял взгляд, возвращаясь в здесь и сейчас.  
К ним подошел сенсей, непривычно серьезный и собранный:  
\- Как вы знаете, раньше звание чуунина присуждали за успехи на миссиях, но с прошлого года было решено ввести единый официальный экзамен. Предполагается, что это поможет укрепить союзнические отношения с другими странами.  
Стоявший в стороне Какаши почему-то одарил их всех мрачным взглядом и отвернулся. Обито дико захотелось сказать этому придурку что-нибудь обидное, чтобы не вел себя так, но невежливо было прерывать учителя.  
\- Вообще по правилам, которые, правда, пока еще только устанавливаются, проходить экзамен должна вся команда из трех человек… - задумчиво продолжил сенсей, пожал плечами и вздохнул. - Но, так как Какаши уже чуунин, вы отправитесь вдвоем.  
А потом было много странных и незнакомых людей, в том числе грубые агрессивные уроды из Камня, дурацкий лес, кишащий всякой нечистью, и индивидуальные бои на большой арене. Родственники Обито так и не соблаговолили прийти, словно его успех или не-успех их совершенно не интересовал. Разумеется, так только казалось. Разумеется, у них просто было полно других важных дел.  
Обито до сих пор не верилось, что он правда сумел сдать этот дурацкий экзамен с первого раза.  
Ему было одиннадцать лет.

*

Обито никогда не верил в призраков и потусторонний мир, хотя в раннем детстве дед часто пугал его и остальных детей всякими страшными байками про чудищ, живущих на чердаках и в темных лесных пещерах. Все эти истории казались Обито невероятно глупыми… и отец всегда тоже говорил так и вообще любил повторять, что «мы живем лишь один раз».  
И только под невыносимо давящим на грудь грузом многотонной скалы Обито вдруг понял, что все в этом мире относительно. И сам этот мир тоже относителен. И человеческий разум, все придуманные людьми правила, которые Обито не принимал инстинктивно – это не более, чем полупустые условности.  
Ему никогда не было двадцать лет. Ему никогда не было тридцать, не было сорок, не было пятьдесят. Ему навсегда осталось только тринадцать – но за несколько секунд, пока неумолимо падали камни, он повзрослел минимум лет на десять. И, уже взрослым взглядом посмотрев на милую девочку Рин и теперь совсем не такого заносчивого придурка Какаши, Обито понял, что останется с ними навсегда.  
Просто потому, что не хочет и не может их покинуть.  
А призраки… призраки – это тихие и не болтливые ребята, которые хранят свои секреты и ни во что не вмешиваются.  
И шестнадцать лет спустя Обито будет сидеть на Камне Памяти и улыбаться, глядя на повзрослевшего и больше совсем не мрачного и не самодовольного, а просто грустного Какаши.  
Ему всегда будет тринадцать, но тринадцать, в сущности, прекрасное число.

*

_\- Ты опять опоздал._  
 _\- Сам придурок!_  
 _\- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь… Сенсей, ну скажите уже им!_  
 _\- А, что?.. Да ладно, Рин, не переживай, они на самом деле и не думают ссориться! А вообще – не пойти ли нам всем поесть рамена?!_

*

Взросление – неравномерный процесс.

 

 

_21 июля 2008_


End file.
